


He Said "Make Me a Sandwich", So I Made Him a Sub

by detectivecryhara



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Makoto is Hajime's brother, Pastel Goth AU, Rimming, Scene Kid AU, Smut, Top Togami Byakuya, bdsm themes im pretty sure?, foreplay and yadda yadda yadda..., freckled makoto, implied komahina - Freeform, pastel goth bdsm lingerie, pastel goth! Byakuya Togami, pastel goth! Makoto Naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecryhara/pseuds/detectivecryhara
Summary: somebody had to
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	He Said "Make Me a Sandwich", So I Made Him a Sub

"Did you prep?" Byakuya questioned, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Yeah," Makoto gasped.

"Safeword?"

"T-two trucks having seggs,"

"Safe _word_ , idiot." Byakuya growled.

"Uh - red?"

"How original," Byakuya snarked.

And just as Makoto opened his mouth to retort, a finger came down to pinch his nipple. He luckily was able to hold in that moan, no way was he getting loud this early.

Makoto was dressed in a pastel pink leather cage top harness and caged thigh holster garters, fishnets surprisingly still intact but heels tossed with abandon. Byakuya Togami could, naturally, be the only reason and cause as to why Makoto was wearing such pricy bondage lingerie. And with his brother Hajime and Nagito out being gay, the house was left to these two, the day they had long been waiting for.

So now a writhing Makoto, dyed light turquoise hair sticking out here and there, lay beneath the pastel pink (also dyed) haired boy who was slowly making a mess of the prior.

"Cat got your tongue?" Makoto could just _feel_ his smirk against his skin.

" _God,_ like, could you maybe speed this up a little?" Makoto whined impatiently.

"And why exactly should I? I'm having quite the experience just pulling you apart." Byakuya hummed, licking all the way down past his belly button. Makoto shivered.

The shorter boy would never admit it aloud, but _holy cow_ did he love Byakuya down talking him and picking at him like he was the most interesting thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"Lower," Makoto murmured into his arm covering his face.

"Pardon?"

He moved his arm above his mouth. " _Lower,_ " He pleaded.

"Lower _what?_ _"_ Byakuya pushed.

"Lower, _please"_

"How low?"

 _Ohmygod._ "...In my-" Makoto murmured the rest, making it indecipherable.

Byakuya chuckled. Perhaps he'll cut him some slack. 

He moved his finger to his entrance and prodded, assisting. "Here?" He teased.

Makoto sheepishly nodded his head, arm still covering his face.

Byakuya lifted up the boy's fishnetted legs, exciting him, but paused. "Stop hiding your face. I want to see and hear everything that I cause."

Hesitantly, Makoto removed his arm from his face. He knew he would it would be caught eventually, but it was nice while it lasted. And now he felt naked, which he pretty much was compared to Byakuya in his light turquoise dress shirt and striped pants.

"And put your arms above your head. Move them and I'll pinch you."

Makoto did as told. _Man, is he bossy._

Satisfied with Makoto's current state, Byakuya proceeded to hike up his legs above his shoulders and lowered his head to his entrance. Slowly, his tongue circled teasingly around his rim.

Makoto bit his lip, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. _Ohmygod, Byakuya's putting his tongue inside me, oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygo-_

Without warning, the slimy muscle plunged into his ass, repeating the in-and-out motion, licking and sucking and kissing.

Looking down for a split second before returning to staring at the ceiling, he caught a glimpse of his own untouched and leaking shaft pressed against his stomach, and of course, Byakuya eating him out.

Makoto's panting soon turned into small whimpers when a lubed up slender finger was added, pressing around for what would send him over the edge.

It was when a second finger was added when his prostate was finally found, both fingers brushing against it. "C-crap, Byakuya..." Makoto shifted.

Byakuya simply hummed, squeezing in a third finger in and pressed hard against his prostate. "O- _oh my g_ _od, right there, right there!"_ Makoto cried, pushing for more friction.

He only quickened the pace, twisting his wrist, scissoring and thrusting, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves. "P-Please...!" Makoto whined surprisingly high, toes curling and gripping the headboard. "I-I'm...gonna...shit..." Makoto quickly caught how that sounded, and would've laughed if he wasn't about to fucking cum. "I-I mean, _c-cum_ , not..."

He grits his teeth, resisting to jack himself off right there. "...W-Wa-ait, I-I...!" Makoto couldn't stop it, he ended up cumming without warning, drawing out a stupid moan straight from a porn movie.

Horrified, Makoto dared look down to find his semen spilled all over his stomach and probably on Byakuya. "Ahah...Whoops..."

Byakuya stayed silent, releasing Makoto's legs, and went to the nightstand to clean himself off. Makoto was about to offer to suck him off when he swiped off some of the cum and smothered it all over Makoto's face. "H-Hey! And _I'm_ the immature one?"

Byakuya chuckled, turning Makoto around onto his belly and binding his wrists with his belt.

Makoto knew what was going to come next, and just the thought of it had him rubbing his perky nipples and hardening cock into the sheets for friction. "Byakuya..." He whined.

"Five," Byakuya hummed, caressing Makoto's cheeks.

"O-Okay, yeah..." He agreed.

And that's when the first harsh _smack_ landed on his ass.

" _O-One...!_ _"_ Makoto gasped. 

He barely had time to register the pain when the second smack crossed both cheeks. _"Two!"_ Makoto squeaked, pulling against his restraints and leg shifting.

"You get off on this, don't you?" Byakuya sneered. "You like getting spanked by me?" Another smack.

Makoto nodded his head pathetically, almost forgetting to count. "... _Three_..." He drooled.

"How _filthy_ , have you no shame, Makoto?" A harsher smack landed on his ass. Makoto whined, arching his back. "F-Fo-our..."

"Just look at yourself, all spread out wearing such an obscenity. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you out to be a hired stripper." Byakuya landed the fifth and final smack.

" _F-f-five!"_ Makoto moaned. "B-Byakuya, _please!_ I-I need you!"

Byakuya wasted no more time, grabbing Makoto by the leather straps on his sides and raising his ass. Byakuya slicked up his shaft and Makoto's entrance with lube, then proceeded to rub his cock teasingly against his hole. " _Beg._ "

Makoto whined.

" _Well?_ _"_

" _P-please, f-fuck me hard and fill me with your seed...!"_ Makoto internally cringed at his porn star line. "B-Byakuya _..._ " Makoto sniffled.

"Good boy," Byakuya praised, before sinking into him. There the two lay silent for a few moments, waiting for Makoto to adjust.

He inhaled. "Okay, you can move now."

Byakuya placed a reassuring kiss on his freckled shoulder before pulling out and slamming back in. Makoto pulled against his restraints and moaned something indecipherable.

The noises Makoto made only fueled Byakuya, the brute pace set unfaltering. Makoto began to sob, he's never felt so good in his life. "D-Don't stop! Byakuya...I'm so _full_."

"I-It, _uh!_ Feels, _so_...! _Good_ , a-and," His voice cracked and shook violently. "I- _It!_ _'s,_ it's like..."

Byakuya momentarily paused to flip Makoto over to make sure he was okay, and he was presented with his tear-soaked but smiling face. His heart would have melted on the spot from it if he wasn't currently fucking him.

"L-Like, we're _connected_ a-and I just - I just, _love_ you so much!" He had to hand it to him, Makoto was surprisingly conversing well considering the fact that his prostate was being slammed every second.

Byakuya smiled, understanding every word. He grabbed his legs by the straps, fucking him harder than he had before. Makoto screwed his eyes shut, practically _screaming._ " _Byakuya!"_

"Who do you belong to?" He growled.

"Y-You! _You,_ c-cra-ap, _Byakuya! I'm yours!"_ Makoto moaned. "I-I'm! _Gonna...!"_ He saw stars when Byakuya grabbed his dick, his touch alone making him come. " _O-Oh!"_

Byakuya grabbed Makoto by the hair and greedily kissed him. _"Mine."_ And with one last thrust, he emptied his load into him. Makoto whined, his load just kept _spilling_ into him.

Once Byakuya was sure he was milked dry, he pulled out and fell on the bed next to Makoto.

There, the two lay panting and calming from their high.

"...We should probably clean up."

Byakuya released Makoto's wrists from the belt, kissing his forehead.

"Perhaps we should."

**Author's Note:**

> somebody had to


End file.
